


show me how

by Anonymous



Series: jatp rpf (probably just chowen tbh) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, smut in ch2 probs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: chowen tingz ykno
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Series: jatp rpf (probably just chowen tbh) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	show me how

**Author's Note:**

> this wouldn't leave my brain until i wrote it down so here we are
> 
> also i love these two so much no cap
> 
> (title from show me how - men I trust)

It happened fast. They became best friends almost immediately after they met, it was easy. Charlie was energetic and smiley and he brought out the best in Owen. It was an easy choice for them to live together while filming, but it felt even easier to close the gap between their lips, one night mid-playfighting on the couch. From there it was kind of unspoken, they’d work together, come home, make out, fuck. But somewhere along the line it started to mean something more to both boys, but that too, remained unspoken.

It had been a little over a week since Owen had started ignoring Charlie and it was occupying almost all of his waking thoughts. At first his mind couldn't stop replaying all their past interactions trying to find what he could have done wrong for Owen to ignore him in the first place. Well, not ignore him exactly. They still lived together, worked together, but now Owen would only talk to him at work or about work or if it had to do with the apartment. His tone became more aggressive and less playful around Charlie. Part of him wanted to confront him about it, but after a few days he realised that Owen probably just didn't want whatever it was they had or whatever it was they were, anymore, and it hurt.

“Charlie” Owen yelled through the walls of their apartment “Have you seen my grey hoodie?”

He entered Charlie’s room without knocking, to see Charlie sitting cross legged on his bed, strumming his guitar softly, in said hoodie. Charlie looked up at him in question and Owen’s face relaxed for a slipping moment before immediately tensing again.

“You can’t just take my shit without asking, dude” he chastised, walking towards Charlie’s bed.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to, I-I just-” he gulped and looked down, avoiding eye contact “I missed you”

“What do you mean _you missed me_?” Owen snapped “We _live_ together”

“You know what I mean”

Owen’s facial expression softened as he saw Charlie look back up at him with tears threatening to leave his eyes. ‘Fuck it’ Owen thought before engulfing Charlie in an embrace.

“I’m sorry, Charlie” he said sincerely, squeezing tighter.

“It’s okay” Charlie said, stifling a sob, his voice muffled by Owen’s shoulder. Owen tried to say something but Charlie continued “It’s okay that you don’t want to do _whatever we were doing_ anymore, but I just wish you would have talked to me about it” he released himself from the hug and looked into the blonde’s eyes.

“Char…”

Charlie’s chest ached at the nickname he hadn’t heard in over a week, but he kept going. “Because you just started ignoring me out of nowhere and I didn’t know what I did wrong and-” he grasped for the right words

“Char-”

“-and I get that it’s my fault for getting attached so quickly because I like you, like _really_ like you. And I really liked what we had, a-and I thought you did too..” at this point Charlie wasn’t fighting the tears anymore. They were flowing freely down his cheeks.

“I was scared” Owen said softly, barely above a whisper “I got scared because it was all happening so quickly, Charlie. An-and I didn’t know what to do because I liked you so much- _fuck_ I like you so much. Everywhere I went, it was all you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and it was fucking terrifying” he choked, tears welling up in his eyes. “I thought if I just ignored you, that feeling would go away, but it didn’t”

“Do you regret it? Us?”

“No, _god no._ I’m sorry I ever made you think that I did.” Owen cupped Charlie’s face with both his hands, wiping tears away with his thumb. “This is all just so new to me”

Charlie took Owen’s hand from his face “It’s new to me too, O. We can figure it out together, if you want?”

“Together, yeah. I’d like that, Char” Owen half sniffled and half chuckled as he squeezed Charlie’s hands.

Charlie slung his arms around Owen’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. They shuffled so Owen was on his back, Charlie laying on his chest with his head in the crook of Owen’s neck. The smaller boy felt Owen rubbing circles into his back and let himself relax, breathing in the boy’s scent. The one he’d craved so much that he put on the grey hoodie on in the first place.

In a moment of silence Charlie spoke into Owen’s neck “So you couldn’t stop thinking about me, huh?”

“Fuck you”

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions ig?


End file.
